


"Don't look away from me"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pre Canon, With a dollop of fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: A small story imagining what happened in the Trelawny household the night before he left for Blackwater
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny/Mrs. Trelawny, Josiah Trelawny/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	"Don't look away from me"

“Goodnight Tarquin, Goodnight Cornelius” Josiah whispered to his sons before softly kissing their foreheads and tucking the bedcovers tightly around them. “Be good for your mother and I will be back as soon as I can, with presents for each of you”. Stepping carefully out of the room, as not to wake them, he quietly closed the door before nearly jumping out his skin as you stood behind him in the hallway watching his every move.  
“Ahh, err, Mrs T., may I ask you why you are up and out of bed at this late hour?” he nervously asked, glancing over your face to gauge what mood you were in.  
“I could ask you the very same thing Josiah” you growled, placing your hands firmly on your hips, fully ensuring that he understood you were not happy with him “So you were just going to pack up and leave us while we slept?”   
"Now my dear, you knew full well when you agreed to marry me that my work takes me all over the country." You rolled your eyes at hearing this excuse once more "but you're also aware that everything I do is to provide for you and the boys with the life we deserve" Moving forward Josiah gently brushed a loose strand of your hair behind your ear and kissed you softly on the cheek, before running his hand against your jaw and opening his palm in front of you. "Especially you my love"

Looking down at his soft delicate hands you saw the most beautiful gold ring, studded with a jewel that matched your own eye colour.  
"Josiah, it's beautiful" you gasped as you admired the light reflecting off of it "and I know better than to ask where you got it from, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry with you" Nodding softly in agreement he turned towards the door. "**Don't look away from me**" you pleaded "I know that I can't stop you from leaving, but please at least tell me where you're going"   
"Blackwater" he answered in hushed tone. An awkward silence filled the room as you tried to make sense of his reply. It was only this morning at the breakfast table that Josiah himself had read out loud the latest news of the town being on lock down after a bunch of outlaws had robbed a sizeable amount of money from a ferry.

Unable to bear the silence between the two of you, you walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. As he turned to face you, you noticed his tear filled eyes.  
"I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to" he explained placing his forehead against your own.  
"I know" you whispered, wiping away a loose tear from his cheek. "Just promise me you'll be stay safe and return to us"  
"I'll always return to you my dear" he replied kissing you softly on the lips and holding you tightly "I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
